Cosas Por Las Que Amo A Kuroko
by Kuroko Tsubasa
Summary: "Este fic participa en el Mes de Kuroko del grupo Kagakuro is Love en Facebook" Algunos One-shot correspondientes a los dias 5,8 y 27 (y quizas alguno mas si me da tiempo e.e) por mes del cumpleaños de Kuroko. Dia 5: Dia de Nieve (Publicado), Dia 8: Un Bento Dia, 27: Horneando/Cocinando (Advertencias: Yaoi/Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Este Fanfic participa en el mes de Kuroko del grupo *KagaKuro is Love* en Facebook"

Los personajes de Kuroko No Basket no me pertenecen, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei.

Fic: Cosas Por Las Que Amo A Kuroko  
Pareja: KagaKuro  
Contenido para todas las edades.  
Titulo de la parte 5: °Tan hermoso como la Blanca Nieve°

* * *

Dia 5: "Dia de Nieve"

Por alguna razon Kagami Taiga a odiado el invierno, siempre ha preferido disfrutar el verano. Sin embargo, ¿por que de alguna manera todo es diferente esta vez?.

En el pasado, estos y muchos más pensamientos hubiesen invadido la mente del pelirrojo, pero ahora todo era diferente, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a querer el invierno tanto como el básquet?

-Kagami-kun, ¿estas bien?

Y la respuesta siempre le llegaba como una bofetada.

-Si, estoy bien.

Todo comenzó la primera vez que lo vio a él.

* * *

 _ **°Tan Hermoso Como La Blanca Nieve°**_

Invierno, ¿Cuántos inviernos han pasado desde que había llegado hasta ese lugar?, quizás son más de los que pudiera contar, o quizás son unos pocos, el hecho es que para él, Kagami Taiga, habían sido una eternidad.

Nunca le había gustado el invierno, siempre sin darse cuenta solían invadirle cantidades inmensurables de recuerdos y sensaciones que deseaba de todo corazón olvidar algún día, las frías noches de soledad no solo al llegar a Japón, sino también al vivir en Norteamérica.

En el pasado, estos y muchos más pensamientos hubiesen invadido la mente del pelirrojo, pero ahora todo era diferente, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a querer el invierno tanto como el básquet?

Y la respuesta siempre le llegaba como una bofetada, todo comenzó la primera vez que lo vio a él.

-¿Kagami-kun? –Salió de su ensoñación, a su lado se encontraba la razón de sus pensamientos, la razón de sus sonrisas- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?, si Kuroko, no te preocupes –se acercó hasta el peli celeste, el cual se hallaba tendido en la cama del más alto. Poso su cálida mano en la frente del pálido muchacho- Parece que ya no tienes fiebre, ¿quieres algo de comer?

-No gracias, prefiero una malteada de vainilla.

-Creo que no tengo nada para hacerte una…iré a la tienda a ver –el menor negó.-

-¿Podemos ir al Maji? –El pelirrojo se detuvo- Ya me siento mejor, y no he salido de casa en tres días, quiero caminar.

-Camina dentro de la casa –frunció el ceño, ¿Qué era sordo, o no escucho lo que dijo hace unos minutos?- apenas acaba de bajarte la fiebre, y eres muy débil cuando enfermas, no voy a sacarte de aquí.

Tenía razón, y el ojiceleste lo sabía. En los cuatro años que llevaba viviendo con el chico sombra, había aprendido a que no debía de tomar muy enserio las palabras del menor cuando estaba enfermo.

Kagami había notado, durante el invierno de su segundo año de preparatoria cuando el peli celeste al fin se había mudado con él, que su sombra tenía cierta debilidad física durante el invierno.

La primera vez fue durante uno de sus partidos de práctica contra la preparatoria Shuutoku. Kuroko había salido a tomar aire antes de comenzar el tercer cuarto, Kagami no se había preocupado, el chico podía cuidarse solo y dudaba que algo le hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y su sombra no regresaba, por lo cual el pelirrojo había decidido ir por él.

Gracias a dios había decidido dejarse guiar por sus presentimientos.

Al llegar afuera puedo verlo, estaba sin su chaqueta, tirado en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad, tiritaba gracias a la fría noche de invierno. No pudo reprimir un grito al verle más pálido de lo normal.

El once de Seirin permaneció todo un mes en el hospital gracias a eso, y así fue año tras año, estuvo a punto de perderlo en muchas ocasiones. Pero este año Kagami no estaba dispuesto a que el chico pasara la navidad en el hospital, no de nuevo, no si él podía evitarlo.

-Kagami-kun, estaré bien, solo quiero salir de aquí un rato…

-¡Podemos hacerlo aquí! –El dolor en su mejilla detuvo a tiempo su ataque de ira. Frente a él, el peli celeste lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, su mano aun ardía tras la fuerte bofetada.-

-Taiga, quiero pasar tiempo contigo fuera de aquí, quiero celebrar la navidad de manera diferente, no encerrado como siempre.

Su expresión se suavizo, ¿Qué había hecho?, en su intento de que Kuroko no tuviera que pasar las navidades encerrado en el hospital, había terminado por hacer los mismo, encerrarle en su apartamento.

-Yo…lo siento, no quería hacerte pasar por esto de nuevo…-el chico solo sonrió, besando fugazmente los labios del mayor.-

-No va a pasarme nada, no vas a deshacerte tan fácil y pronto de mí, Taiga-kun –tomo una de las manos del mayor, colocándola en su aun plano vientre- de ninguno de los dos.

Poco a poco sintió como sus miedos se desvanecían, el solo ver la sonrisa de su chico fue suficiente para saber que no los perdería, ni a él ni a su futuro hijo.

Y eso fue suficiente para él.

* * *

-¡Kurokochii, que bueno que ya estás bien! –el nombrado solo pudo suspirar.-

-Kise-kun, me asfixias –entre disculpas el rubio lo soltó un poco apenado, eso y las miradas de muerte que le lanzaban su pareja y el pelirrojo.-

-Oi Tetsu, ¿Qué tal el pequeño Bakagami? –se acercó hasta el vientre del chico sin vergüenza alguna.-

-¡¿A quién llamas Bakagami, Ahomine?! –Kise y Kuroko decidieron dejarlos discutir por la paz, se alejaron un poco hasta sentarse en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana del Maji.-

-¿Y bien Kurokochii?

-¿Y bien que, Kise-kun?

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –El peli celeste suspiro, el rubio solo lo observaba con ilusión.-

-Dos meses y diez días–el ojidorado solo lo miro perplejo. Comenzó a sacar cuentas con sus dedos, abriendo cada vez más los ojos-

-Espera… ¿ese no es más o menos el tiempo que ha pasado…desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Murasakibarachii? –El chico solo asintió- ¿Cómo lo tomo Kagamichii?

-Mejor de lo que pensaba, no se desmayó –ambos rieron- solo espero no lo haga el día del parto.

-Bueno, hablamos de Kagamichii, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando al par que ahora discutía sobre la comida a ordenar- mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien Kagami-kun, disfruta el paseo –el pelirrojo lo miro con infinito amor, bueno, ¿Cuándo no lo hacía? Amaba a ese extraño chico.-

-… ¿quieres ir al parque? –el chico solo asintió, aunque no hizo falta que dijera algo, el hermoso brillo en sus ojos delato su emoción- a veces pareces un niño.

-No me digas así por favor, mira con cuidado, estos músculos –el pelirrojo estallo en sonoras carcajadas.-

-¿Enserio, no me digas? –El chico solo frunció el ceño.-

-¿eh? –alzo una de sus manos- Kagami-kun

-¿umm? –lo miro, el chico sonreía.-

-Está nevando –ríe- como el día en que nos confesamos cuando aún estábamos en primero.

-No me lo recuerdes –llevo una mano a la nuca, rascando su cuello nerviosamente- fue bastante vergonzoso.

-A mí me pareció lindo, mira que aparecerte en mi casa disfrazado de Santa Claus luego de la Copa de Invierno…fue un gran día.

-Sí, tienes razón –esbozo una amplia sonrisa.-

Invierno, ¿Cuántos inviernos han pasado desde que había llegado hasta ese lugar?, quizás son más de los que pudiera contar, o quizás son unos pocos, el hecho es que para él, Kagami Taiga, habían sido una eternidad.

Nunca le había gustado el invierno, siempre sin darse cuenta solían invadirle cantidades inmensurables de recuerdos y sensaciones que deseaba de todo corazón olvidar algún día.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ahora, solo existían pequeños fragmentos de esas tormentosas memorias, todas eran remplazadas por cada uno de sus días desde que había entrado a Seirin.

Todo había sido genial, conocer a sus sempais, sus nuevos amigos, jugar básquet junto a las personas que quería.

Conocerlo a él.

-¡Kagami-kun! –se giró, sintió la fría nieve resbalar por su rostro. Frunció el ceño-

-¿Qué mierda...-su semblante se suavizo, sus ojos se encontraban fijas en la hermosa y amplia sonrisa de su chico, esa que le recordaba porque lo amaba cada día más.-

-Te amo Taiga-kun –dijo riendo levemente cual niño que atrapan tras una travesura.-

-Tsk…-sonríe- yo también te amo, Tetsuya.

Amaba el invierno con toda su alma, eso sí, solo porque su chico es tan hermoso como la blanca nieve.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Este Fanfic participa en el mes de Kuroko del grupo *KagaKuro is Love* en Facebook"

Los personajes de Kuroko No Basket no me pertenecen, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei.

Fic: Cosas Por Las Que Amo A Kuroko  
Pareja: KagaKuro  
Contenido para todas las edades.  
Titulo de la parte 8: °Un Bento Para Kagami-kun°

* * *

 _ **°Un Bento Para Kagami-kun°**_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya podía considerarse de todo: una persona serena, estudiante promedio, especialista en pases, una sombra, amante de la lectura, etc.

Pero jamás en la historia del universo podría considerarse un buen cocinero.

¿Por qué había llegado hasta este punto luego de tantos años sin preocuparse por eso?

Simple, no podía hacer más que un tonto huevo hervido.

 **°Flashback°**

-¿Bento? -parpadeo un par de veces, bajo la atenta mirada de las parejas de sus amigos- Kagami-kun suele encargarse se eso.

-Mooo Kurokochii, ¿nunca has cocinado algo para Kagamichii? -negó, el rubio solo suspiro.-

-Pero Kuro-chan, Kagami siempre te prepara cosas deliciosas, postres, malteadas... -dijo contado con los dedos las miles de cosas que había visto al pelirrojo preparar.-

-El punto es, Kuroko -interrumpió Kouki- que deberías considerarlo, Kagami es muy atento contigo, quizás no sea mala idea que aprendieras a cocinar un poco.

-Koukichii...la relacion con Akashichii te ha afectado un poco -ríe con nerviosismo.-

-Quizás a Tiger le guste -Miro a Himuro, aun no confiaba del todo en el pelinegro, al menos no hasta que finalmente se casara con Murasakibara- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No te preocupes Himuro-kun, no creo que sea tan difícil, es solo un bento, será sencillo.-

 **°Fin de Flashback°**

Sencillo y una mierda.

Luego de pensarlo bastante, admitió que sus amigos tienen razon, Kagami siempre había sido bastante atento con él, incluso antes de convertirse en su pareja.

Pero luego de veinte intentos, varios paquetes de arroz, huevos quemados, y su horrible intento por hacer pulpos de salchicha, se dio cuenta de algo.

Es un total desastre en la cocina.

-Seria una suerte si Kagami-kun no muere al comer esto -tomo una de sus "bolas de arroz", por alguna razón aunque parecían unas bolas de arroz común y corriente, habían quedado tan duras como una piedra y tan acidas como un limón.-

Decidió dejarlo y comenzó a limpiar, si Kagami no se había quejado durante esos cuatro años, no lo haría ahora.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

-¿Kuroko? -alzo la mirada, dejando el libro a un lado. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios.-

-Estoy en la sala -se acomodo en el sillón, el pelirrojo entro con un semblante cansado. Sin embargo, la felicidad se reflejo en su rostro al ver al peliceleste, esbozando una leve sonrisa.-

-Estoy en casa, Tetsuya.

-Bienvenido, Taiga-kun -Le hizo un ademan, indicándole que se sentara junto a el- ¿que tal tu dia?

-Cansado, las practicas de bomberos son intensas -acomodo al peliceleste entre sus piernas- Los entrenamientos de la entrenadora son casi lindos -ambos rieron.-

-No te exijas más de lo que puedes Kagami-kun -apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.-

Ah, qué bien se sentía.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes -sonrio.-

-¿Ya comiste?

-No, hoy no tuve tiempo de preparar el almuerzo -suspiro- aun me dolía todo el cuerpo desde el entrenamiento de ayer.

-...¿en serio? -algo dentro de él se removió.-

-Si, ha sido bastante cansado desde hace unos días, pero al menos alcance a hacer el tuyo -sonrió- ¿Te gusto?

-Si Taiga-kun -sonrió levemente- estaba delicioso, gracias por tu esfuerzo -el mas alto beso la frente del chico.-

-Me dare una ducha y haré algo de cenar -lo acomodo en el sillón, antes de levantarse beso el abultado vientre de ahora tres meses de su chico- ¿Tu mami y tu quieren hot cakes para cenar de nuevo? -coloco su mejilla sobre la piel del chico, soltó una risita al sentir el leve movimiento por parte del bebé.-

-Parece que leyó mi mente -sonrio.-

-Entonces, hot cakes serán -dicho eso subió hasta el baño.-

El peliceleste suspiro, ¿asi se sentía Kagami-kun?

Kagami todos las noches antes de dormir preparaba sus almuerzos y todas las mañanas los calentaba antes de acompañarlo hasta el edificio donde el estudiaba, soportaba constantemente sus cambios de humor y lo complacía con sus antojos nocturnos, incluso algunas veces debía ir hasta la tienda en la madrugada.

-Está decidido, aprenderé a cocinar para Kagami-kun -sonrio- hare un bento que no podrá olvidar.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

-Me alegra que podamos reunirnos todos como en los viejos tiempos -trago pesado, no sabía como había terminado en esta situación.-

-Akashi-kun, ¿por que están todos aquí? -miro a su alrededor.-

En la sala de su apartamento se encontraba toda la generación de los milagros. Aomine, como siempre, buscaba entre los estantes las "revistas porno" que supuestamente Kagami debería tener; Midorima trataba de que Murasakibara no se comiera su objeto de la suerte de ese día, que consistía en una bolsa de gominolas; Kise lidiaba con el constante acoso -incluso tenían su número, a saber porque- de sus fans ; y finalmente, el ex-emperador de Rakuzan se encontraba revisando toda su cocina.

-¿Que no es obvio Tetsuya?, vinimos a ayudarte.

-Pero yo no los llame.

-Siento decir esto Kurokochii, pero eres un total desastre en la cocina, así que por el bien del mini-kagamichii, te ayudaremos.

-No creo que sea tan malo -bufo, un tanto ofendido por el comentario.-

-Tetsuya, no es un consuelo que tu comida no mate a Bakagami como la de Satsuki o tu loca entrenadora -se le acerco- y eso ya es mucho decir.

-Yo solo vine por el bienestar del bebé -desvío la mirada.-

-Mido-chin~, eres un Tsundere -ignoro totalmente los reclamos del peliverde.-

-Deberíamos comenzar, manos a la obra -con un suspiro, decidió aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos.-

No podía ser tan malo.

 _ **3 horas después...**_

-¡SE QUEMA! -luego de muchos intentos -fallidos cabe destacar- la cordura de los milagros habían ido por un helado al parque de enfrente- ¡SE QUEMA LA COCINA, LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS!

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO KISE?, BAKAGAMI ES BOMBERO, VA A MATARNOS! -ambos chicos corrían en círculos.-

-¿Donde esta Kurokochii? -pregunto el rubio tratando de calmarse.-

-Con Atsushi, saco a Tetsuya para que el humo no le afecte, de nuevo -Akashi suspiro, apagando por décima vez en el día -y con el segundo extintor que tenía el chico sombra- la cocina- ¿Shintarou sigue vivo?

El Rubio se acerco al que alguna vez fue el jugador estrella de Shuutoku, con un poco de miedo tomo su pulso.

-Está vivo, aunque dudo que lo este luego si sigue comiendo nuestra comida.

-No pensé que incluso Akashi-kun cocinara tan mal -Entro con ayuda del ojilila. La mirada del de ojos bicolor le helo la sangre a más de uno, incluyendo a Shintarou, que acababa de despertar. Aunque al peliceleste no pareció afectarle para nada.-

-...-el emperador inhalo con fuerza, dejando salir todo en cuestión de segundos, recobrando su elegante postura- De esto -fruncio el ceño- ni una palabra a nadie, es una orden.

Y ni quien se le ocurriera desobedecerlo, al menos, no en esta vida.

Porque si lo hacían, ni siquiera en el extranjero estarían a salvo.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Luego de que limpiaran todo el desastre -más ellos que la futura mamá- los milagros se fueron a sus casas.

A pesar de todo, el chico no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento.

¿Como podía pasarle esto?, el solo quería hacer feliz a su pareja, justo como su amado pelirrojo lo hacia con el. Y el embarazó no ayudaba, se sentía totalmente deprimido.

Se acerco a la cocina, al menos todo estaba limpio. Suspiro, tomando la pequeña caja con lo que se supone era un bento, las salchichas mal picadas, el huevo crudo, lo único que se veía "normal" eran las bolas de arroz, aunque aun sabían asquerosas y le provocaba unas enormes ganas de vomitar con solo verlo.

No le daría eso a Kagami, ni de broma.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

-Estoy en casa -suspiro. Dejo sus cosas a un lado de la puerta, tratando de esquivar a nigou.-

Al entrar a la sala pudo ver lo que a sus ojos era la visión más hermosa del mundo.

Su chico se encontraba dormido en el sofá, cubierto hasta al cuello con su manta favorita -una azul con pollitos que irónicamente eran parecidos a ellos dos- y el televisor encendido. Pero lo siguiente que vio rompió su corazón, en su rostro había rastros de lágrimas, no sabía por que su chico había llorado, pero el culpable lo haría pagar.

Fue a la cocina en busca de agua, pero la caja de bento sobre la encimera de la cocina llamo su atención, la comida se veía fatal a simple vista, pero al llevar un bocado a su boca se dio cuenta de que no solo era la presentación, sino también el sabor.

-¡No comas eso! -miro hacia la puerta, el peliceleste se encontraba en ella al borde de las lágrimas- y-yo solo quería que Kagami-kun n-no tuviera que preparar los almuerzos aun cuando llega tan cansado.

-Kuroko...

-¡E-eso es una masacre de sabores, no lo comas!

-Kuroko...

-Y-yo lo haré de nuevo, pero no...-los labios del mayor cortaron todo llanto del chico, lo besaba con tal ternura que no podía evitar sentirse más tranquilo.-

-los cambios de humor te traen loco, ¿no? -Rio por lo bajo, el menor hizo un puchero.-

-No te burles por favor.

-Y no lo hago, así eres perfecto -sonríe- es un alivio, no debo preparar comida para mañana.

-¡Pero...no puedes! -la mirada del pelirrojo lo calmo.-

-Tetsuya, muchas gracias por hacerlo, soy muy feliz por esto y con gusto lo llevare mañana para almorzar.

El menor lo miro a los, miro con un brillo de alegría aparecía en ellos, así que simplemente lo abrazo, pero el pelirrojo apenas si contuvo un suspiro de alivio puro.

Amaba a su chico, aunque cocinara del asco.


End file.
